Blue Raspberry Icee
by Panda Puffin
Summary: The Doctor (tentoo) gets a brain-freeze after chugging an icee in under a minute. Rose attempts to help. (Fluff, I think?) One-shot.


**A/N: { Excuse the crappy summary. } So I've never written like this before... in this style, I mean, so... slightly nervous, but whatever. I wrote this listening to Home by Micheal Bublé. (Good tune.) Hope you enjoy (and if you don't, drop some tips, maybe?). R&R? c:**

** Side note; I've always been rubbish at romance/fluff/whatever this even is.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Doctor Who, or its characters.**

They are sitting in the downtown café, a small, cute, simple place that never seems to have many costumers. It's called _Time & _Space, which is probably why they both enjoy the store so much. Rose has ordered hot chocolate with several small marshmallows since it's freezing outside. The Doctor doesn't seem to care what temperature it is; he orders a blue raspberry icee. They sit down at a two-person table with high chairs. It's right next to a large window. Rose and the Doctor sit here every time, mostly because Rose loves looking out at the street that is usually filled with bustling people, a flower stand across the street (although, that's closed due to it being winter), and a fairly amazing guitarist who stands on the street and plays, hoping to get some money. He's out there everyday, so every time they pass, Rose throws whatever is in her pocket at that moment (which is never very much, since the Doctor keeps most of the money with him).

Right now, however, the street in empty, because it's late. The café is open to about three in the morning. Currently it's probably around twelve a.m. Snow is drifting down from the dark sky, layering the road and sidewalk with the white powder. The streetlights are dim. The guitarist has packed up and left. Rose looks back at the Doctor and smiles. He's taken off the straw and lid and is chugging the blue liquid inside. It doesn't take him long before he's finished. He brings the cup down and rests it on the table. He flashes her a blue grin before his eyes widen and his mouth falls open.

"Ow," he moans, putting the heels of his palms to his head and pressing. He grits his blue teeth and brings his legs to his chest. Rose can't help but laugh. He casts her a confused look. "Rose!" He gasps, "Something's wrong! I think- I don't know! I must have a brain tumor or something, Rose! It hurts!"

Rose is sobbing with laughter by then. The Doctor looks mortified and slightly offended. "You moron," she giggles. "You've got a brain freeze. You drank that a lil' too fast."

He gawks at her for a few moments before groaning 'it hurts' again and rubbing his temple. Rose shakes her head, taking a deep breath to calm her laughter. She then holds up her thumb to show him. "Press it to the roof of your mouth," she says, doing exactly what she's just told him to do. The Doctor follows her instructions and sits there with his thumb in his mouth for about a minute before groaning and shaking his head. "S'not working," he complains before jumping down from the table, sending a glare towards the empty icee cup.

"Bit odd that," Rose giggles. He's making an awfully big deal about nothing, if she was being honest. He gives her an upset look and walks over to the man at the counter, clearly about to start complaining about his brain freeze, but before he can even open his mouth, she's paid the man and dragged the Doctor out of the café.

"But Rose-" he tries, so to shut him up, she takes out a small sucker she nicked from Tony's stash and pops it in his mouth after unwrapping it. Around the candy, he mumbles, 'still hurts', although he seems occupied now that he's got something to eat.

"Must be somethin' to do with your Time Lord half, I 'spose," she suggests. He shrugs and mutters another complaint. Rose rolls her eyes. "You'd think you have never had a brain freeze before."

The Doctor doesn't reply and it sends Rose into another fit of giggles as she links their arms, the snow giving her skin feathery kisses as they walk down the street together. "You've never had a brain freeze before?"

"Rose Tyler, I was a Time Lord, I was superior to humans in every way… _well_, besides balance. Never been too good at that." As soon as he finishes speaking he slips on the icy sidewalk and whacks his head on the ground, looking embarrassed. The sucker falls from his mouth and lands in a dirty pile of snow- he looks more upset about that than falling. She almost thinks he deserves it. Being half human hasn't changed how cocky he can be. Grinning, she helps him up, planting a light kiss on where he hit his head. He grins happily at that and re-links their arms. Still, his grin quickly fades. "Still hurts," he mumbles, "worse, now."

Rose hands him her hot chocolate cup. "Try this." He nearly starts chugging it, so she smacks his arm. "Just a few sips." Obediently, he puts its to his lips and takes four mouthfuls. She raises an eyebrow. He only groans and shakes his head in response, giving her back to cup. Rose shakes her head in amusement. She tries to think of other methods she has learned over the years to cure brain freezes.

"Err, how about holding your nose?" She suggests, squeezing her nose and grinning. The Doctor smiles and copies her action. They both stop walking, the Doctor eventually letting go of his nose and sighs in exasperation. He's silent for a few moments.

"Ya' know," he says, putting on his thinking face. "I seem to recall learning a method for brain freeze once," he takes a step towards her.

"Oh?" Rose smiles. The Doctor grins and brushes a loose strand of hair behind her ear, smirking and leaning forward. "And what's that?" She asks, although she knows perfectly well what's on his mind.

"Well, basically it's-" he tries to lean back, tries to tease her, but Rose Tyler won't have that. She grabs hold of his tie and tugs him forward, softly pressing her lips against his. She feels him grin so she leans back again, raising an eyebrow. His smug expression says it all.

"Never had a brain freeze, didja'?"

"Nope," he pop's the p and captures her mouth again, chuckling softly. He wraps his arms around her waist, pulling her in close. Rose wraps her arms around his neck, standing on her tiptoes since he's taller than she is. She eventually draws back, her breathing a little heavy. Even if he is half human, he can still hold his breath far longer than Rose can.

"We'd better get home," she grins and ruffles his hair. "Mum's probably not happy we were out so late. You still hungry?"

"Not for food."

Rose glares at him and he bursts out laughing. "Yeah," he chuckles. "Alright. Allons-y, Rose Tyler." He grabs her hand, entwining their fingers, and they continue down the street, Rose's head leaning on his shoulder. "I love you," he murmurs softly, and she returns the saying, meaning it with everything she's got.


End file.
